It's Just AFavor
by MidnightWren
Summary: When Nick pretends to be Claudia's boyfriend he gets more then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I Dont Own Primeval if i did i would be much more ritch :(

Claudia Brown wasn't the nervous type. But now standing outside Nick Cutters office she felt her heart rate quicken. Taking a deep breath she opened the door And found Nick playing golf with bones. With a thwack he hit the ball into a mug.

"Hole in one!" Exclaimed Claudia making Nick jump turning around he rested the bone which looked like it could be a leg on his shoulder.

"Claudia Brown" he regarded warmly giving a smile that made Claudia's stomach flip. "Want to come in?" Claudia nodded and went down the steps that led to his office.

"Having fun" she asked raising a brow

"Yes" Nick replied setting the bone down

"Not that its not great to see you but why are you here?"

Alright Claudia thought no backing out now.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked

"Sure what do you need?"

Wow Claudia thought that was easy but now would come the hard part

"I need you to be my boyfriend." Claudia quickly said but wished she hadn't Nicks eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly

"I mean that's not what I meant " she stammered and received a nod from Nick.

"Can I start again?" And she received another nod. "My parents have been pushing me to get out ever since I called off my engagement. "

"You were going to get married?" Nick interrupted

"Yes and your not one to give marriage advice Nick and don't interrupt." Taking a breath she continued "Any way remember when we had the anomaly at the Tesco's?"

"Yeah' said Nick

"Well my sister saw you and me and assumed and... Since I had talked about you. She told my family that the saw me in a store with a man and when they asked me about it I tried to tell them nut I didn't want to disappoint them so now were supposed to meet my sister at a pub." Claudia finished and bit her lip waiting for Nick to take in the the information seeing that he was in shock she quickly stood up

"I'm sorry Nick I shouldn't have asked you." She started to leave and felt something grab her arm turning she saw it was Nick.

"Claudia I think I owe you a favor for all the times you saved my hide from Lester." Nick paused "So exactly how would this work?" The words had no sooner left his mouth then he was surprised that he was actually going to do this.

"Were meeting in a pub on Saturday if would just pretend for a few hours I can telll my family that we broke up.'

"Okay."

"Your serious?"

Nick nodded and Claudia thanked him " I'll call you later to give you details?"

"Okay"

Claudia thanked him again and left the room. As he watched her go he didn't know what he was more surprised at that he agreed or that he was actually looking forward to Saturday.

AN Like it hate it? Please R&R! it's just a little thing thats going to lead up to somthing better... Hopefully!"


	2. Chapter 2

An thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer I don't own Primeval…Dam it!

" I don't see what's wrong with it!" Nick exclaimed to Stephan. The two were in his office and Nick was waiting for Claudia to come.

"Your married Cutter." Stephan reasoned

"I'm just doing her a favor. Claudia's a friend "

"You better I don't think Helen would be to happy."

"Helen doesn't control my life, I'm allowed to have friends." Nick gave him a look letting him know that this conversation was over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia never thought she would be so nervous. _It wasn't a real date _she told her self but the thought of actually doing this with Nick made her stomach flip _stop it Claudia _she told her self. _He's married and you work with him. _Claudia pulled on the dark blue halter she knew it looked good on her but she hadn't had many times to wear it dinosaur hunting took up a lot of her free time. Claudia took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her keys she left the house and stepped out into the warm night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick was still sitting with Stephan waiting for Claudia,

"So you really think you can pull this off?" Stephan asked setting his beer down

"Do you think its that hard to believe?" Nick asked

"Claudia's a very pretty…" Stephan drawled off and stared behind Nick turning Nick found his heart beat faster standing in the door was a Claudia he hadn't seen before. She was wearing something much more sexy then he had ever seen her in. The blue top looked silky and it showed much more cleavage then he had seen. To top it off tight pants and silver strappy heels made her look absolutely stunning. Her hair was loosely pulled back with silver rhinestone clips that matched her shoes.

"Are you ready we have to be their in half an hour" Claudia's voice snapped nick from his ogling and he silently cursed it he truly wanted to look at Claudia more.

"Um yeah see you tomorrow Stephan." Nick stood up and followed Claudia to her car. Taking a seat nick listened to Claudia ramble off the details and he barely heard a word he was to busy looking at her bare arms. Shaking his head he kept telling himself that he wasn't Claudia's type she was to young and pretty for him.

As the car pulled into the street where the pub was located he looked over at Claudia

"Ready?" She said nervously

AN Sorry it's so short but I will be gone for the weekend so here's a little prezzie J


	3. Chapter 3

AN Okay sorry I haven't updated in so long but of coarse my lovely English teach assigned the Odyssey to my pile of school. So for the pas month I've been forced to read about old Greek people with extremely long names! So here's chapter 3 oh and I don't own Primeval=

A smoky room welcomed Nick Cutter as he stepped into the pub. Claudia stood beside him still looking nervous. She scanned the room looking for her sister. She didn't have to look for long because a blonde called her name. the two walked over to a booth where her sister sat.

"Ohh Claudia it's good to see you!" The woman exclaimed hugging Claudia then she turned to Nick "You must be Nick." Claudia introduced Nick to her sister

"Anna this is Nick Cutter."

Nick leaned in and offered Anna his hand. The trio sat down and Anna offered to go get some food and drinks leaving Claudia and Nick alone.

"So how you holding up?." Claudia asked

"I'm fine your sister seems nice." Nick answered

"Well your only seeing her one face she can be quite on your edge. And again I cant thank you enough. Not many would go through this."

` "Stop apologizing. And this isn't the worst I've been through try driving up to Manchester with Conner talking about _Star Wars." _Nick said making Claudia laugh and he thought how much he could enjoy this. "Besides you're my friend." at this Claudia stopped smiling _Yes she thought were friends. _But even if they were friends she couldn't help but fell a flutter in her stomach when he looked at her. And as she looked at him she found she couldn't look away and Nick wasn't either.

"Glad to see the couple having fun!" The voice broke both of them from the trance as Anna came with the food and drinks. Nick smiled and nodded like the proper boyfriend should as he listened to Anna talk to Claudia at a mile a minute. And realized he hadn't seen Claudia smile like this ever she seemed more relaxed now maybe it was do to her draft and he found he actually wouldn't mind seeing her like this more. Anna suddenly turned the conversation to Nick making him stop staring at Claudia. Now he was getting the protective sister grilling from her and realized that Claudia was right Anna could get you on your edge.

"Well its nice to finely know more about you Claudia's been so quite about her personal life." _Yeah Claudia thought that's cause I spend most of it with dinosaurs. _

"Hmm I cant imagine why." Nick commented and smirked earning a death glare from Claudia

"Only thing I know is her boss is less to be did aired. Well she's certainly found a pretty good man." Anna finished and Claudia glowed the same shade as her hair.

" I think I'll go get a new drink." Claudia said quickly standing up

"Your drinks already full." Anna said

"Well maybe I want a new one!" She snapped quickly leaving

"Sorry she gets embarrassed easily." Anna told Nick

"I know."

"Yeah but now that she's not here I'm going to have to give you the stereotypical big sister threat. If you hurt her in any way shape or form I will personally hunt you down and set a rabid cat on you."

Nick promised Anna that he would never do anything to hurt Claudia and he really never would

"She's the best." Anna commented

"She is" Nick responded And gazed across the room looking at Claudia by the bar and Anna smiled however it soon turned to a frown when a tall man walked over to Claudia.

"Look what the cat dragged in" She muttered "Its Jason " She explained "Worst man ever I still don't know how he convinced Claudia to marry him, luckily she broke it off."

Meanwhile at the bar Claudia grabbed her drink and jumped a a hand touched her back. Spining around she almost dropped the glass.

"Hey Claudia." He said

"Jason?" Claudia said bewildered. Looking to the booth she saw Anna Giving a look that could scare Hitler an Nick looking confused. _Oh god she thought _

_AN Dun Dun Dun! Sooo please please please review! If you want to see an update soon! Hint hint it mayyyy include protective Cutter and ex fight! And maybe some Click macking! So press the shiny button ps its shiny! Flames can be used to roast marshmallows! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason?" Claudia repeated not believing her eyes.

"Nice to see you Claudia!" Jason said warmly

"Yeah" Claudia looked over to her table where Nick looked upset.

_ Back at the table _

Nick was gripping his drink tighter and tighter as he watched Claudia look more and more unhappy. _He should stay away from her _he thought.

"Go do something" Anna prompted and Nick finely realized it. He might not be Claudia's boyfriend but he cared for her more than any boyfriend would. Those feelings that had been building since he met her in the bar were about to burst out from being kept in. Standing up Nick made his way to the bar

"So can't believe its been so long!" Jason exclaimed. This conversation had been going on for far to long for Claudia. Well it was only three minutes but it felt much to longer. When Jason had finely stopped talking Claudia took advantage of it

"Sorry but I should really get back to my table" Claudia was about to turn when Jason spoke again

"You could sit with me?" Dam it Claudia thought she opened her mouth to protest when an arm slipped around her waist.

"Is there a problem Claudia?" A thick Scottish voice sounded and at that point Claudia was never happier to hear Nick Cutter's voice. Smiling a true smile she looked up at Nick.

"Are you one of Claudia's friends?" Jason asked

"Actually I'm her boyfriend." Nick answered and he found himself happy to say it and Claudia Found it nice to hear. She was also enjoying Jason looking like a melted snowman. After a quick goodbye he walked off. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips Claudia relaxed looking to Nick she smiled again

"Thanks" she said and Nick only gave her a smile back the two stood there for another moment before Claudia realized Nick's arm was still around her

"Nick you can let go now" the professor quickly but reluctantly dropped his arm from her and they made their way back to the table where Anna grinned happy to see the two back. The group began to talk again and Nick looked back to wear Jason had walked off the man glared back at him and Cutter gave him the look he gave Lester on a bad day.

Focusing back on the two women Nick realized that Anna was wrapping up the conversation

"It was great seeing you Nick hope we can do this again later. " Anna stood up and walked off leaving Claudia and him alone in the booth.

"Well accuse me for a moment I need to use the loo before we go." Nick nodded and watched her go. He was trying to figure out a way how to tell her he wanted to go on a date with her when they weren't pretending to be together. And at that moment Jason slid into the booth Nick was sitting in. Nicks eyes widened with surprise than narrowed with anger. And before he could tell him to sod off the Ex upended his mouth

"Look I can see right through you so don't try to act all Boyfriendy I had a good thing with Claudia and your fake relationship isn't going to get in the way of me getting back together with her." With that the man slid back out and disappeared into the crowded pub leaving Nick clenching his fists. If that slime ball had been their one second longer he would have gotten a face full of a Scots hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer looks around no still don't own Primeval

Washing her hands in the sink and tried out work out the rush of emotions she had felt since this night had started. Meeting Jason wasn't on her list of plans but she had never been more relived and happy to see Nick. In fact this evening had turned out better than she had ever expected, instead of the fear and nervousness she had thought she would be feeling she couldn't wait to get back to him. Reaching for a paper towel she dried her hands. Throwing it in to the rubbish bin Claudia walked out the door and straight into a man. Looking at the blockers face her happiness faded and weakly uttered the name "Jason"

"Hey Claudia." The tall frame leaned against the doorway of the corridor that separated the bathrooms from the restaurant. _Oh very cool _she thought as Jason tried to look casual. "I have to get back TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Claudia said being sure to enunciate the last few words hoping Jason would get the picture. She started to move past the man but his frame blocked the way.

"Oh come on Claudia we both know that it's not true. " Jason laughed and Claudia's stomach churned _how could he have found out?_

"What do you mean? Of course he's my boyfriend." She replied trying to hide the fear. "I've really got to get back to him." She again tried to move but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Come on love. We came so close to it then. We can do it again." Jason pleaded and pulled Claudia closer. She could smell the beer in his breath. And then real fear pumped through her veins.

"Let go of me right now." She ordered mustering all the courage she could.

"I want you so much Claudia." The voice slurred and pushed her against the wall.

DUN DUN DUN! Am I so horrid that I'll leave you hanging?

Nahhhh but only because I got a Lee Dewyze cookie today! And saw a video of Justin Bebier walking into a door and bouncing off!

Terrified that's what raced though her mind. And a sudden realization swept over her she had always wondered why girls who were rapped never called for help. Now she realized that they could have been too scarred. Struggling against Jason tried to shout for help but rather big set of lips plastered themselves over hers this is it she thought.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" A voice boomed. Jason released his grip just enough so Claudia could escape. Bringing her knee to Jason crotch he let go fully groaning. When he stumbled down she saw her saver. Nick Cutter stood in front of the doorway without thinking she ran to him and he pushed her behind him. Jason stood up and tried to regain some dignity. But he didn't stay up for long because Nick's fist collided with his face and sent him sprawling on the ground. A group of football looking men came to the door and yanked Jason from the ground and dragged him away muttering comments to him about being an ass. Turning to Nick Claudia was about to thank him when his arms wrapped around her. Closing her eyes she sighed and pulled him closer. Nick suddenly let go. Wincing he grabbed his hand that was bleeding looking up at Claudia he muttered

"God he has a hard face. "

Sorry for the delay! But my Midsummer nights dream paper is finished and with some clever font finding I was able to make it five pages! Yay for me! Well these stories almost finished. Question is what will happen after? Will it connect with the end of series 1? Will Claudia disappear? Why am I asking you? Reviews make me happier than… well I can't find an analogy but reviews make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Soooooooo sorry 4 the dead time between updates!:( hope that u can forgive me!

The commotion had died down after Jason was carted off. Claudia sat on a spare chair oppistie from Nick. Holding out his hand Claudia wiped off the thin lines of blood.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did Nick." Claudia said as she threw the brown paper towel in the rubbish bin

"Don't have to say that." Nick replied and winced slightly as Claudia swabbed an alcohol wipe across the wounded skin.

"Sorry." apologized Claudia taking a plaster from the First Aid kit. She put it over the wound and threw the wrapper and backing out. She was about to stand up when Nick reached out with his uninjured hand. Gripping her hand Claudia turned her head back to him

"Something wrong?" she asked

looking at her Nick felt his stomach twist in ways he hadn't felt for years.

_Butterfly's I'm _actually_ getting butterfly's _he thought as he looked at the young woman c_ome on its now or never _

_ "_I... I want to..." he stammered trying to choke the words out. And Claudia's confused face didn't help him feel confident a breath he continued " I want to have drinks with you again." The words finely slipped out and he swallowed hard. Looking at Claudia he saw her face go from confused to shocked and finely a slight smile appeared on her pale face

"Are you asking me on a date professor?" the words came out and Nick let out a little laugh

"Yes a real date no pretending, no sister, no crazy ex's." nick replied blue eyes sparkling. Claudia smiled even more and felt her heart rise into her throat with excitement.

" Yeah, why not."

The two gave each other a final smile and then stood up. Holding the door open for Claudia the pair left the pub. Walking out down the sidewalk they dodged the puddles that formed at their time inside. A large van rolled passed and Nick pushed Claudia back as a spray of rain water jetted over the pavement. The stone was cold and rough against Claudia's bare shoulders. Nick's hands were warm on her bare arms and she felt the tingle of the touch run through her body making her stomach feel hot.

_Close he's so close _the thought ran around in her mind as she looked up at the Scotsmen. Looking back at her Nick found himself not wanting to move

_It's just so perfect just so right _the little space between them soon became less. Nick unconsciously began to descend and Claudia moved in quickly. The lips met and instantly the two moved closer. Looping her arms around his neck Claudia pulled herself closer and Nick's arms went around her waist. The two continued to kiss and when their bodies needed air they broke. Pressing Claudia against the stone wall Nick rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"you know your gonna have to pass my house to get to yours." he whispered

"You know where I live?" Claudia asked

"Do you not like that?"

"Well not anymore." Claudia replied back and grinned as pushed off the wall grasping Nicks hand. She lead him to her car and quickly turned the ignition on. Nick gave her directions and Claudia soon found herself in front of a nice two story house. Nick pushed the door open as soon as the car came to a stop. Claudia opened the door with the same vigor and Nick practically yanked her out of the car .Giggling like a schoolgirl the two hurried toward the door. Nick fumbled with the key and the heavy door popped open and the pair fell into the home entry. Running up the stairs Nick bumped the ajar bedroom door open and pulled Claudia in

"You real want to do this?" he asked

Claudia didn't need to respond. The kiss she pulled Nick into was enough.

AN- hope you enjoyed this, only a few chappies left! please review for my self confidence and remember flames can roast my marshmallows!


	7. Chapter 7

AN YAY another chapter! Well hope u like and please review! Primeval in 3 days! OMG welll on to the story!

The sun streamed through the white linen curtains and its beams hit Claudia in the eyes. Rolling over she saw the space beside her empty. Sitting up quickly she reached for something to put on. When she opened the door and came into the hallway she smelt coffee brewing and muttering from downstairs. She went into the kitchen to find Nick trying to work an ancient looking toaster. But right now it kept popping up un-toasted bread. After a few minutes Nick realized that someone was watching him. He turned around and looked embarrassed.

"Having some trouble?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Well now that you mention it... no I think I can make toast on my own." Nick answered and turned around trying to fiddle with the machine.

"However." he said not looking up "You can get the mugs down for coffee, their on the second shelf first cabinet."

Claudia reached for the mugs and didn't notice Nick turn back to face her she was wearing a button up of his and every time she reached for the mugs it rode up a little. Nick smiled before turning back to the toaster. Pressing down on the lever it took him a second to realize that the hopper staid down.

"Ha told you I could do it!" he quipped before moving out of the way to show Claudia the cooking toast.

"Amazing you can make toast impressive."

"it is impressive this toaster first one I ever got 1980!"

"And you still have it?"

"Still works doesn't it!" Claudia gave him a look before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring it into the two cups

"Don't answer that.'

Claudia smiled and in a few moments the toast was done. The pair sat down at Nicks kitchen table and. ate their meal. All Nick could think of was how much better it felt to be eating with someone and someone who he cared about so bloody much. Claudia though hair mussed and makeup smeared looked radiant to hi and maybe it was the sun streaming in from behind her that caught the auburn tint in her hair or maybe it was that she seamed so different from the office. She seamed relaxed and happy. All to soon the meal was done and the dishes were tossed in the sink

"I really think I should go Nick." she stood up and when she walked past his chair she felt a pair of arms grab her. Soon she found herself in Nick's lap

"Nick your acting like a child!" She exclaimed and tried to get up when he pulled her down again. Giving up she turned to face him and just in his face she saw someone different. For once he didn't seem like the eccentric mad scientist that she had known at work. His face seemed softer and his brow not furrowed. He leaned in and kissed her. Which she quite happily returned.

"I need to get back to my house." Claudia said once she pulled away from Nick. Reluctantly Nick released her and Claudia went upstairs to change. When she came back downstairs he handed her the purse that was thrown in the hall the night before.

"Don't worry I'll see you soon" Claudia told Nick when she stepped outside. He grinned and kissed her before she went to her car. He watched as she pulled out of the driveway and down the street. When he turned to go back in the house he noticed one of his neighbors an elderly man looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Nick just smiled and went back inside.

And in a tree in his yard a woman clad in army green clothes looked before a sickeningly evil grin appeared on her face. Then she was gone.

AN dun dun dun! Please review! Reviews make warm fuzzy feelings in my tummy!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's another chapter! Hope you like this!

Things seem bad for Nick right now. First people started to go missing and then Helen shows up proclaiming that it was a predator from the future. He could have stood a predator but Helen was another story.

"You could have redecorated." Helen's voice broke him from his thoughts and back to reality.

"I like it this way." He answered and shifted in his seat as Helen removed her boots. Something was wrong last time she was here she didn't care too much about his feelings. Something was definitely wrong. ."

It was night when Nick was leaving his house.

"Where are you going?" Helen said and appeared from out of nowhere.

"Out." Nick turned to leave the house

"Where?"

"Its really none of your business Helen." And with that Nick left the home leaving Helen alone in the hall eyes darkening with anger.

* * *

A silver car pulled up in front of a modest home. Nick got out and before he could knock on the door it opened and Claudia stood in the doorway. She smiled and leaned against the frame. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a flowered hair was down and it caught the golden light from her porch light making it shine a reddish brown. She turned and let him in to the home and guided him over to the kitchen.

"So is curry good?" she asked and Nick took a seat at the mosiac tiled table.

"Yeah sound great." Claudia pulled out plates of spicy smelling food and set it down on the table before she took a seat.

"This is pretty good." Nick said after taking a mouth full of rice and chicken.

"Thanks never really get a chance to make food for anyone." Claudia relpied and took a bite herself.

It was a lovely meal for the two. The food was good and Nick began to forget the woman at his house and was able to enjoy himself and the worry of predators melted away and he joined Claudia in her living room.

" Their anything you want to watch?" Claudia asked and picked up the remote as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Well not really I think there's better things to do with our time." He said nonchalantly and looked at Claudia who set the remote back on the coffee table. Nick leaned over and pushed her down so she was lying on the couch and kissed her Claudia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

The candle flickered and the lamps casted a shadow of the two on the wooden floors. Nick pulled away from Claudia and she sat up with him. Smoothing her hair down she got up

"Tea?" She asked on her way to the kitchen.

"Sure" Nick called back. And smiled at her. Right now her tunic was tucked up into the leggings and he really didn't want to tell her the leggings made her bum quite nice to look at." Claudia came back with two steaming mugs of tea and set them down on the table. Nick took the cup wrapping his hands around the mug enjoying the warmth. Claudia leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around. Her.

"You know I could get used to this." Nick said as he gently rubbed Claudia's arm.

"Really?" She asked shifting her head to look at him

"Yeah actually I want to ask you to move in with me."

"What?" Claudia exclaimed making Nick jerk from suprise. The hot tea sloashed out of the mug and burned hishand. Wincing he set it down and rubbed the liquid off on his jeans.

"I thought you like this he asked as Claudia stood up.

"I do Nick really I do."

"Than whats wrong?"

"We've only been like this for a few weeks and I don't think that Helen would like another woman moving in!"

"Well it wouldn't be right now." Nick exclaimed and Claudia sat back down beside him. She looked down and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Look Claudia." Nick said and Claudia turned her head to look at him. Nick took her hand in his before continuing. "I really want to have you with me all the time and I know that sounds possessive so let me start again." Claudia smiled "I just want to be with you." he finished and bit his lip.

"Alright." Claudia replied and smiled wide. Nick returned the grin and pulled her in for a kiss. The two than sat contently and spent the hours talking and fantasizing about moving in together. It was late when Nick realized that he should get back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he stood outside the house and Claudia nodded to him beofre she pulled him in for a kiss. She grinned as she saw the tail lights of the car disipear into the night. Closing the door she went to the kitchen to clean up. Suddenly the phone began to ring and looking at the caller I.D she picked it up. Picked it up

"Hey Anna whats new." She replied happily and leaned against the counter.

"Not much Claudia so hows Nick?" Her voice was teasing and reminded Claudia of being a teenager with an annoying sister.

"He's great really great actually were going to move in together." She said happily and felt like a little girl giddy with excitement.

* * *

"Really? God Claudia I'm so happy that your moving along!" Anna exclaimed and Claudia laughed. The two talked for a few more minutes before Claudia hung up and tried to start on the mountain of dishes. But only after half the dishes were done she gave up and left the room to go to bed

"Were did you go?" Helen was up and asking questions before Nick set the keys on the table.

"To a friends." He replied and walked up the stairs. Helen was right behind him

"What friend?' She asked and Nick stiffled a groan

"Just get ready to sleep." he said and moved into his room. When he opened the door Helen stepped out towards him

"We never discussed sleeping arrangements." She whispered coming closer.

"Yeah I'm gonna take the spare room."

"We can share were still married." With that she leaned in to him

"Excuse me." Nick said and moved past Helen into the room. For tonight Nick was only thinking of Claudia.

AN Please review!


End file.
